


It Takes Two

by ookamijudge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, Kink Public Humiliation, Kink Scolding/Berating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco lets the cat out of the bag, as it were, and Harry steeps in to remind him that there is more then just 'Draco' involved here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Number: 411 submitted by originofcheese in the 2011 HP Kink Feast on LJ
> 
> This was actually rather fun to write and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Also this is AU/AR for end of GoF only Harry took the PortKey so Cedric didn't die instead he got taken out before he reached the cup somehow.

It hadn't been long since they started going out, just a few months really, but that didn't seem to change things. Or rather no one else really seemed to notice any change as he was sure if they had that he would have been playing twenty questions with more then just Hermione. As he wasn't even hearing about it from her though he thought that no one had noticed just yet.

It had all started because of last year and that stupid tournament that 'Moody' had put him into. He still wasn't sure what about the entire thing had made their relationship change, but it had changed and for the better. Harry could still remember the first time he had caught that silver gaze looking at him with an odd something in it. He wasn't sure **what** it had been then that he had seen in the other's gaze, but he had known that it was a new glint. He had been the on to confront the blond about the odd looks once day after class catching him alone when his 'guards' went off ahead of him eager as Ron ever was to stuff their faces.

It had been an odd couple of weeks after that until school had ended and they had gone home. Harry had then spent close to the entirety of his summer thinking about white blond hair and those eyes that reminded him of a well polished silver ring in the right light. It had actually caused a bit of embarrassment in those last couple of days, or nearly did rather but luckily his aunt hadn't caught him washing his sheets. After that though he had gathered his Gryffindor courage and confronted Draco on the train after getting there early for once or at least getting there at a decent time which **was** early for him and that train it seemed.

That had all been three months ago now and as November trekked along he could honestly say he thought that they were really getting someplace. Though he had to say that the most surprising so far had been an oddly well less dominate Draco when they were alone. Sure he didn't just become some silly little prissy thing that gave into everything Harry wanted or anything, but he did seem to let and maybe even want Harry to take control. It had been a bit odd, still was in fact, but he had come to accept it the need for what it was and just well took control. Maybe it was that near automatic response that had him stopping just around the corner when he head that familiar voice say his name.

"It is Potter he is always up to something." Draco informed the others bluntly earning him blank looks from the other Slytherins for his efforts. He knew that it had been coming, but he hadn't really wanted to deal with it what he did on his own time away from them was none of their business. At least in this case it was because he didn't want the information getting back to his parents, especially his father, that he was with another just another male but Potter. If he thought that he would be in the clear with that statement though he was far from right because Crabbe chose that moment to actually speak up for once.

"You told us that Potter was going to get you caught if he didn't stop acting so suspicious though."

The blond narrowed his gaze at the muscle head before taking in the looks of the others, they weren't in the same house for nothing. "It just **happened**." he informed them sharply "I will do what I want with Potter when I want and neither you nor him have any say in it." He added. The paling of the faces around him wasn't what he expected in reaction, but the odd sort of growl from behind him did make him spin around abruptly and pale just as quickly with a "Bloody Hell."

"Bloody hell? Is that all you have to say?" Harry growled advancing on the group of snakes "You are going to talk like I am some sort of servant that you can order around and that is all you have to say?" he questioned as green eyes swept over the pale form. He didn't really mean to it had just become such an automatic response when it came to their 'relationship' that he kicked into take charge mode. "So you think it is ok to be talking about out private life to your friends do you? Maybe I should tell them all about it then what do you say?"

It was rhetorical, Draco knew that, but all the same he opened his mouth set on replying. He wasn't sure what he would have said truth be told, but he was quickly cut off so it really didn't matter.

"I don't want to hear your excuses." Harry hissed crossed his arms and narrowing his gaze at the taller boy "Weren't you the one who was sorry worried about what would happen if people knew that you wanted to act like nothing had changed when we weren't alone?"

Draco could feel a slight bit of heat in his cheeks at the words. So what if he didn't want his parents, or worse Voldemort, to know about what he had with The-Boy-Who-Lived? It hadn't been a hard request had it? The Slytherins just saw him everyday and knew him too well to not notice well **something**. Sure that hadn't known what, but it wouldn't take a Slytherin to put these pieces together. Still he wasn't about to give in and he childishly crossed his arms over his own chest glaring at Harry.

"Stop pouting it makes you look less like a Malfoy." Harry informed the blond dully before snorting at the glare that came at him in reply "I am immune to that. You should know that by now at the very least or maybe you are just putting on a good face? Is that it? Don't want your little friends to know who you really are? Maybe you're afraid of what they will think of you is that it?" the near evil seeming grin that spread over Harry's face at the words and the look of panic that came into Draco's eyes was enough to make him want to press closer to the blond and make the look last. "Well? Are you going to answer me or should I just tell them? Are you a coward? Is Draco Lucius Malfoy the coward of Slytherin or the Prince?" he prompted.

Draco couldn't help the panic he tried to fight it down, but he just couldn't manage it. This wasn't how this was supposed to go, but after weeks of letting it happen and wanting it to happen his reply was near as automatic as Harry's to these kinds of things. He didn't want to drop his head he didn't, not in front of the others especially, he couldn't look weak before them it just wouldn't turn out good. Despite that voice though he lowered his head some all the same and he could feel the gazes of the others on his back and it caused a shiver to run his spine.

He was disgusted with the way he just bowed to those words, but it was embarrassment that made his cheeks heat. Embarrassment that he would bow to the Gryffindor's words at all, embarrassment that the others were there to see this, but most of all embarrassment that some part of him liked this. He didn't bow to anyone for any reason least of all Harry Potter, but here he was doing just that and it just somehow made a part of him spark in interest to know that his friends were seeing this. While he knew he would regret it later he couldn't seem to find it in him to care, it had been nearly a week since they had spent time alone together and he wanted this.

Harry smirked when the blond head dipped, it wasn't much but it was enough for him "So you are a coward hmm? The Ice Prince is a coward and now all his little Slytherin friends know it. Should I tell them just how little you are like an Ice Prince?" he questioned rhetorically. It wasn't something he would tell, not really, he wanted to keep that information to himself, but Draco had been the one to suggest keeping it to just them so he was only getting what he deserved. It didn't hurt either that he thought Draco looked good when his face started to turn red though he did narrow his gaze once more when he thought it looked a bit more red then he thought the other could manage in a blush no matter how embarrassed "You were the one wanted to keep this to us so I think I have the right to tell them anything I want if you are the one who brought it up. Don't you."

Draco swallowed hard before shaking his head "Don't even try it Potter." He growled, but it wasn't as fierce as everyone there knew he could make it sound.

Harry took a couple steps closer to the taller male pretending to consider "What will you do hmm? I know you won't try and stop me Draco and maybe you even want them to know." He stated knowing good and well that it was true, at least the part about Draco doing nothing to stop him from talking.

Draco couldn't help shifting a bit the gazes of his house mates and Harry weighing on him along with Harry's words. It was doing odd things to him that while he liked them he didn't like them **here** and knowing that he was getting 'excited' with all these people around just made him more embarrassed which only seemed to make things worse. He could feel the heat in his face get worse even as he idly wondered if Harry could see his growing 'problem' under his robes and what his house mates would say if they could see it.

Seeing Draco get more flushed Harry really couldn't help his reaction. That was the look that he had come to associate with their time alone and seeing it here around all these other people just seemed to make it even better. His gaze automatically moved to the blond's crotch, but the robes made it impossible to tell anything so he just moved back to the face smirking once more when he noticed the flush had gotten a bit more prominent. "Maybe I should tell them. Tell them all about our talk last year after the tournament or maybe about the one on the train?"

Draco was starting to have troubles standing still by this point and was still mentally berating himself for being turned on in the middle of the Hall where anyone could see him. The problem was it seemed like the more he thought about it the worse his problem got until he finally hissed out a "Shut it Potter."

Harry's gaze narrowed once more and he moved closer still his face was inches from Draco's, the Slytherins here already knew so why did it matter? Ok so maybe he was embarrassed himself for being watched so closely, but it just seemed to make him far more interested in the flushed look Draco was sporting and what he knew it meant. That in turn was causing him a 'problem' not that he was about to admit that, nope never especially not around so many people he would consider his enemies.

When those silver eyes lifted meeting his gaze holding that 'polished silver' look Harry found he couldn't take it anymore. Throwing caution into the wind as it were he pressed closer until his lips met Draco's. It didn't last long though before his senses came back to him, to both of them in fact as they were both nearly bright red now. He might have been pissed at Draco for telling the others, but he did still like this **whatever it was** between them and he wasn't going to risk it for them. That in mind he pulled a step back offering his hand to Draco "Come on Draco I think I need to make sure you understand that it takes two to have a relationship." He informed the blond leading Draco away quickly when their hands joined leaving behind the Slytherins in various states of well being Slytherin: weighing the pros and cons of telling various people the news and deciding how to use their new found information best.


End file.
